Magical Girl Traditional Nanoha
by myfanficguy
Summary: Sometimes, a woman knows when to quit. When Precia Testarossa turns herself in to the TSAB, the events of MGLN play out quite differently, yet quite similar. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey, so while I wait for various entries for The Contractor of Haruhi Suzumiya, I'm also going to work on this. This is not a challenge like Contractor is. This is a story that I'm actually going to write and complete. This is, for all intents and purposes, a Fix Fic. Simply put, the idea that Precia Testarossa works for the TSAB eliminates the less traditional Magical Girl aspects of Lyrical Nanoha, making it something at least closer to your traditional Mahou Shoujo story. Of course, this being Nanoha, and the SciFi take on Mahou Shoujo being what made me fall in love with the series in the first place, it still doesn't go all the way, and it certainly doesn't fix the problems present in A's and StrikerS. **

**Alright, let's get done with the prologue, shall we?**

Precia Testarossa looked over her results.

Her attempt to recreate Alicia had failed, and had created Fate, instead. There was nothing she could do. Sure, she could try Lost Logia based technology, but those projects always ended in failure. There was no way she would risk Alicia by doing something so reckless.

She had exactly one other option.

Turn herself in to the TSAB.

Once she was let out of prison, she could start working as an official scientist. She could work on official projects, and use TSAB resources to work on reviving Alicia. Fate could become an Enforcer. It meant waiting longer, but Precia had time. As long as she used no magic, she could live another decade, and her sentence was not a decade. Three years, perhaps.

And so, she made preparations.

"Linith, Fate, we're going to Midchilda."


	2. Episode Four

**Author's Note: Chapter one, here. Chapter One starts with Episode Four- Episodes 1-3 are unchanged by the new development. Also, Episode Four is lower quality than the later episodes- I'm writing Episode Four on its own, but later episodes will be written while I watch the episode in question. If that sentence makes sense. This one's also kinda rushed. Later chapters won't be as rushed. Episode Four was also the episode that I decidedly paid the least attention to when I first watched the series.**

Fate Testarossa stared at her device, Baradiche. The triangle sat in the palm of her hand.

For the last few years, Fate had been working for the TSAB. They put her mother in prison, but not for very long; she made a very good case for her work with Project Fate and how her future work could benefit the Bureau. As such, they shortened her sentence down to one month, and immediately put Fate to work teaching her to use her Device properly.

She had also just been assigned to a new assignment. Lost Logia had managed to find their way onto Unadministered World 97. Specifically, the Jewell Seeds. When she told her mother about the news, she was very proud.

"Good work, Fate," she smiled. "You're doing well. Keep working for them. Perhaps you can find something else there which can help me with Alicia."

And so, Fate had found transport with the Asura, and they sent her down to retrieve them. If she needed any particular help, they would send their other mage, Chrono Harlaown, down to help her. Having backup sounded nice.

Nanoha Takamachi was on her way to the home of her friend, Suzuka Tsukimura, with her newfound Ferret friend, Yuuno Scrya.

_Yuuno-kun,_ she said telepathically. _What was it like when you found the Jewell Seeds?_

_Well,_ he replied, _There were a lot of other archaeologists there. When we found them, we immediately contacted the TSAB. Somehow, the ship blew up; it's assumed that the Jewell Seeds affected a system on board and ruined the ship's functionality. Although, what actually happened is debatable._

_Huh_, she commented. _That sounds like a long story, even if you have already told me that._

_It is._

Nanoha smiled.

"Alright, we're here!" grinned Kyoya. "Now, let's go in."

"Okay!"

Yuuno walked around the room on all fours. Nanoha and her friends had engaged in idle conversation. He felt uncomfortable around all these cats. They made him feel… worried. They were predators. He was prey. Even if they were only kittens, they were still felines, and they would still likely eat him. One such grey kitten walked over and sniffed at him.

He flinched, and the kitten batted a paw out at him to investigate. If the people brought him, he must be something important, after all. Of course, Yuuno, in utter fear, ran across the room, the kitten hot on his tail. If it ran away, it must be food, and if it was food, she must eat it.

The door then opened, and one of the Tsukimura family maids entered with a tray of tea and treats. Yuuno ran between her legs, and the kitten followed. The maid lost her footing, nearly falling over. Only quick thinking from Nanoha and Alisa saves the maid and the food, with a dual cry of, 'Safe!'

The kitten was put outside for her bad behavior, but it wasn't long before the three girls also relocated.

The kitten wandered through the forest attached to the Tsukimura estate. She was put out for going after food. That must have meant that it was not food. She would have to rethink what food meant. In the meantime, she would search for other food. If she found other food, the people might forgive her.

Instead of food, however, the kitten came across a Jewell Seed. This was bad news. It made the kitten itch.

The kitten then realized that she itched because the trees were suddenly smaller than her.

Nanoha felt it. The feeling given off by a Jewell Seed activating. Yuuno did, too.

Of course, Nanoha had no reason to go into the forest, as far as Alisa and Suzuka knew. She needed a reason. Yuuno knew this, and scrambled out of her arms and into the forest.

"Ah! Yuuno-kun! Wait!" she shouted. "Ah, sorry, I have to go after him!"

Alisa and Suzuka nodded, and Nanoha ran into the forest.

After a short period of running, Nanoha happened upon the large cat.

"That's kinda different!" she shouted, then held up the red orb. "Raising Heart, please!"

Once transformed into her barrier jacket, she aimed the red staff at the kitten.

"Uh, let's try not to hurt the kitten, okay, Raising Heart?" she asked.

[Understood, master,] agreed the device. [Ready, set up.]

Just as she was about to prepare to seal the seed, she was knocked away. When she got up, a young blonde woman wearing a black barrier jacket (with an equally black device) was standing before her.

"I am Fate Testarossa," she spoke. "From the Time-Space Administration Bureau. State your name and purpose."

_The TSAB!_ Exclaimed Yuuno. _Quick, explain yourself! They're the really good people!_

_But she attacked me!_ responded Nanoha. _How is she good?_

_She thinks you're a criminal. You are after the Jewell Seeds, after all._

Nanoha sighed. "I'm Nanoha Takamachi! I'm collecting the Jewell Seeds for Yuuno Scrya, who found them in the first place and wants them sealed!"

Fate noticeably relaxed.

_Perhaps,_ she said telepathically. _I can assist you._

_Oh, thank you!_ smiled Nanoha.

Fate moved to stand beside Nanoha.

"I may be better equipped for this," she stated, and aimed her device. "Baradiche! Seal!"

[Yes, sir,] agreed the black device in a monotone. [Sealing mode.]

The black device was aimed carefully at the kitten.

"Try not to hurt it!" warned Nanoha.

"Of course not," she agreed.

With a flash of yellow light, the kitten was back to normal size.

[JEWEL SEED SERIAL XVI SEALED.]

Fate sighed in relief.

"Now, who's Yuuno Scrya?" she asked.

_Me_, he said telepathically.

"…Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you were a familiar," she apologized.

_It's an honest mistake,_ he replied.

"Perhaps," she wondered. "We can get you a device once you get into your true form."

"True form?" asked Nanoha. Yuuno hopped off her shoulder and transformed into his human form in a flash of light.

"E-eh?!"

This was going to be a long story.

**Right, Episode Four is done with. I promise, the next chapters won't be so sloppy.**


End file.
